


sinking into sweet uncertainty

by barelyprolific



Series: sweetness [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas fic, Cliche, Did I mention fluff?, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst and Humor, Gen, High School Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating Might Change, Self-Indulgent, Sort Of, band geeks b team, characters and ships will be tagged as added, jock Nico, nerd references, so fucking cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: Obligatory schmico high school au.





	1. The End of August

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by tags that were added to a post I made on tumblr.

**Chapter One:**

_The End of August_

_._

_._

_._

There was always a new batch of students at the beginning of the school year, and the new students weren't always freshman. It wasn't a big deal, no matter what the gossip mill at Grey Sloan Memorial High School seemed to think. Levi Schmitt could care less about two more gorgeous jocks transferring in. Probably jerks like the rest of them.

He had other, more important things on his mind. The last thing that mattered to him was whether or not they'd left girlfriends at their old school.

Levi had his phone out, on a wiki spiral that had started with research on gorgons for the next part of the campaign he was DMing. When it came to the halls of G.S., his feet knew the way, and the page on harpies had him thinking a couple of Saturdays ahead. Casey's dwarf was getting a little too cocky, it might be good to shake him up a little...

Levi grunted as he slammed into a firm chest, stumbled backwards while his phone slipped out of his hand. It clattered on the floor, but before Levi could do the same, strong hands caught his arms, steadying him.

“Whoa, careful.”

Levi blinked at the chest in front of him—covered by a navy blue Henley just this side of snug, clinging to a very obviously defined set of pecs and toned arms—then blinked again, glanced up with his mouth hanging open. Warm brown eyes were watching him, narrowed, under thick black brows, which furrowed together slightly, a frown flickering across perfectly full lips.

Ah, jeez. He'd had too much coffee, and he definitely needed to get a grip. Levi swallowed, face hot, and looked away, down at the hands still on his own, much less buff, upper arms. “Uh, thanks.”

The stranger released him, bent down and picked something up. Oh, right. His phone. He handed it over to Levi, who checked it for scratches or cracks before slipping it into his back pocket.

“Thanks,” he said again, feeling useless.

“I'm Nico,” the guy said, smiling charmingly, voice somehow deeper than it had been before. Levi had to tilt his chin up a little to meet his gaze. He pushed his glasses up his nose, swallowed again.

“I, uh—have to get to class.” Levi's hands gripped the straps of his backpack tightly and he moved past Nico, their shoulders bumping slightly.

“Okay...” Nico turned to follow him, confusion coloring his voice.

“Hey, Kim!” A voice called from the other end of the hallway, and Nico paused, turned away again. Levi's shoulders relaxed a little. “That's just Glasses! Hurry up.”

Nico hesitated a few seconds longer, and then headed in the direction of Karev and his buddies. Of course he was hanging out with them already. Probably already had a place secured on the team of whatever sport he played, too.

Levi wondered if he'd play for any of his games as he rounded the corner, slipped into his homeroom and took the seat that Taryn had been saving for him. Then, he pushed the jock and their encounter from his thoughts.

Or attempted to. As soon as roll had been taken, Taryn leaned over, hissed in his ear.

“Psst, Levi, have you seen either of the new guys yet? I hear they’re stupid hot.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Sure, if you like oddly perfect facial features and washboard abs.”

“Who doesn’t?”

 _And therein lies the problem._ Levi glanced down at his own soft belly--not fat, but definitely not toned the way Nico’s had so obviously been, even through his shirt. Thankfully, before Taryn could pick up on anything, the bell rang again, signalling the end of home room and their conversation.

“I’ll see you at lunch.” He paused. “And I might have literally run into one of them already, okay? So just--text everyone and get the making fun of me out of the way while my phone’s off in Econ.”

Taryn’s mouth had fallen open, eyes wide, stunned. Levi booked it before she could recover and start laughing.

He’d never been grateful to not have a class with his friends before.

_._

_._

_._

When he stepped out of the econ classroom, Levi’s hand was already in his pocket, pulling his phone out and turning it on while his feet took him towards the library. As predicted, as soon as it was booted up his phone buzzed for a solid two minutes with message notifications. All from his friends and their group chat, making fun of him for managing to look like an idiot in front of the new kids before the first bell had even run on the first day of school.

 _Typical Levi_ seemed to be the gist of it. Typical friends, more like. Levi dragged a hand through his hair, glancing up to avoid another accident, and managed to catch eyes with the last person Levi wanted to see.

Nico Kim smiled at him, raised his hand in a little wave. Face prickling with heat, Levi jerked his gaze away, tripping over his own feet.

His hands shot out to catch himself, but he didn’t need to. There was a hand gripping his backpack and pulling him back onto steady feet.

“So I guess you’re pretty clumsy.” Nico clapped his shoulder and then let him go and stepped away again. “Luckily I’ve got quick reflexes.” He smiled again, that same charming smile from before.

Levi was gawking. He cleared his throat, reeled backwards slightly. Glanced around, but there wasn’t anyone else in the hall. Class was still in session.

He had to get to the library. Levi started walking again. This time, Nico fell into step beside him.

“Hey, I didn’t get your name earlier.”

“Why do you want it?”

“Uh, because this is the second time I’ve rescued you from falling down.” Nico picked up his pace, so that he could walk backwards in front of Levi. “Take pity on the new guy, c’mon. I don’t want to call you Glasses.”

Levi stopped abruptly, which seemed to please Nico, because he stopped too, grinning again. Eyes narrowing, Levi gripped the straps of his backpack tightly.

“Why don’t you want to call me Glasses?”

“Because it’s not your name. And it kinda seems like they’re making fun of you when they call you that.”

“...They are.” Levi tilted his head, studying Nico’s face. How did he know Nico wasn’t? That the whole thing wasn’t an elaborate prank, some sort of initiation into the cool group? Levi had seen plenty of teen movies from the eighties and nineties, he knew how these things went down. “I’m Levi.”

“Levi.” Nico repeated it proudly, like getting it was some sort of prize he’d won. “How come you’re not in class?”

“I finished a test,” Levi explained, and started walking again. Nico fell into step beside him once more. “I’m going to the library to work on a term paper.”

“A test on the first day of school?”

“Bailey likes to see what her students know so she knows what to focus on while she teaches,” Levi explained. “And she always assigns a term paper in October.”

“So you’re getting a head start. Smart.” Nico nodded. “And Bailey teaches…?”

“Economics for sophomores and government for seniors.”

“I won’t have her this year, then. I’m a junior,” Nico explained when Levi glanced up at him. He hummed.

“How come you’re not in class?”

“Bathroom.” Nico shrugged, laughing a little. “So I guess I should get back before I get detention on my first day.” He started walking backwards, away from Levi. “See you around.”

“Sure,” Levi muttered, pausing just for a second to watch him before shaking his head and continuing on.

He wasn’t going to read too much into it. Nico would probably never speak to him again.

_._

_._

_._

For a few days, it seemed like Levi’s prediction was right. Sophomores and juniors didn’t really have a lot of chances to cross paths, and the few times Levi saw Nico in the hall, he was with the other new kid, swarmed by people. Girls, mostly, although there were a few guys--other jocks. Levi avoided eye contact. He avoided being noticed at all.

The second week of school, band practice started.

“Hey.” Levi slid into the bleachers next to Dahlia, who barely glanced up from the music sheets in her lap, her lips moving. Levi snuck a peek, rolled his eyes. “C’mon. Webber’s not gonna start us out with that stuff.” He got out his trumpet, inspecting it.

“We’re not freshman anymore, Levi,” Dahlia reminded him. “We need to impress him if we want to make marching band.”

“You’ve got it in the bag.”

“Then here.” Dahlia shoved the music into his lap. “You should study them.”

“Lia…”

“All four of us, Levi, or none of us. That’s the plan, remember?”

Sighing, Levi nodded. “Yeah, I remember.” No splitting up the group. They had heard about it happening too many times, and the next thing they knew, they weren’t even friends anymore.

“Alright, listen up,” Webber began, just as Taryn arrived, throwing herself, panting, down next to Dahlia. Casey was trudging after her, carrying his drum kit. “Today, I put up with tardies. Starting tomorrow, you need to be here on time every day. If you have a problem with your teachers, let me know and I’ll get you a note or something.” Webber glanced at his clipboard. “We’ll start with making sure everyone who’s supposed to be here is here, and anyone who isn’t...isn’t.”

As Webber started reading off names, Levi let his mind wander, eyes scanning the field absently as he did. The football team was heading out to practice. Sure enough, Nico Kim was among them, helmet in one hand, broad shoulders bulked up even more with the padding. They took the other side of the bleachers, huddling up to listen to their coach like Levi should have been listening to Webber.

Taryn elbowed him in his ribs, and he coughed. “Uh, here.”

“Not what I asked, but thank you for stating the obvious, Mister Schmitt.”  

“Sorry, Webber. What were you asking me?”

“I asked if, given your attention to the football team, you wouldn’t mind going over there and asking the coach to move his practice down the field.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” Levi stared at him, causing Webber to sigh and roll his eyes. “Now, Schmitt.”

Scrambling to his feet and nearling tripping down the bleachers, Levi stumbled his way over to where the football team was huddled up, still clutching his trumpet.

“Can I help you, Schmitt?” Coach Hunt asked, raising an eyebrow at Levi once he was close enough he couldn’t be ignored anymore.

“Um.” Levi’s gaze flickered over the group of players, lingering briefly on Nico, and then looked back at the coach. “Webber asked if you would move your practice?”

“Move my--” Hunt dragged a hand over his face. “For f--You lot need the whole bleachers?”

Levi shrugged, glancing at Nico again. Nico was looking at him, too. His gaze jerked away.

“Fine. _Fine_.” Hunt threw up his hands, and he turned to his players. “You heard the kid. Move it down the field. In fact, take some laps. Four. Let’s see a ten minute mile, tops.”

The grumbling players filed out, shooting Levi glares like it was his fault. Biting his bottom lip, he turned to go, pausing when he saw how much closer to him Nico had gotten. Their eyes met again, and Nico winked.

Levi dropped his trumpet.

“ _Mister_ Schmitt.”

“Sorry!” Levi squeaked, picked it up again. He scampered back to his seat, avoiding the curious gazes of his friends as best he could. Not that they let him. Taryn leaned into his space, raised an eyebrow at him. “It was just--a lot of testosterone,” Levi hissed at her, and then glued his eyes to Webber.

His heart didn’t stop pounding until they’d played through “Sweet Caroline” three times.

_._

_._

_._

“So was the one that winked at you the same one you ran in to?” Taryn dragged her fry through the ketchup on her plate with an elaborate swirl.

“Yes.” Levi sighed. “Which is how I know he was making fun of me, so get whatever idea you have out of your head.”

“I am idea-free.” _Liar._ Taryn grinned at him, unrepentant. “How do you know he’s making fun of you?”

“Because that’s the third time he’s seen me being really clumsy and almost falling on my ass or face.”

“Wait--third time?”

Shit. Levi had forgotten that he hadn’t told Taryn about running into Nico on the way to the library.

“Second. I meant second.”

“You liar. What’s the third time?” Taryn shook a fry at him accusingly. “I’m so telling Case and Lia about your secret-keeping as soon as they get here, Mister Schmitt.”

“C’mon, Taryn,” Levi groaned. “Can’t you just…” He paused, face paling.

“What? What is it?” Taryn twisted in her seat, laughed delightedly. “Oh, wow. Talk about perfect timing.”

Nico looked around, and Levi could tell the exact moment that he spotted him, because all the air went out of the room.

“I feel like I can’t breathe,” Levi whispered. “Is--is that normal?”

Taryn looked back at him, laughed again. “Oh my god, you nerd.” She kicked him under the table. “Stop staring. Close your mouth.”

“Taryn,” Levi whined, glaring at her. “This isn’t funny.”

“Are you kidding me? This is the funniest shit that as ever happened in our entire friendship.”

_Typical._

“...I _hate_ you.”

Levi’s so-called best friend just went back to laughing.


	2. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A football game, a party, and a few random encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, my fellow schmico shippers! This chapter is really, really self-indulgent, so... I hope you guys like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter Two:**

_September_

_._

_._

_._

“You three are never going to guess what happened!”

Levi hadn’t seen Taryn this excited since Meredith Grey had remembered her name when they ran into each other at CVS. He exchanged glances with Casey, who raised one eyebrow back at him. Dahlia even put down her book, although she didn’t close it.

“Probably not,” Levi agreed, when no one else spoke. “So you might as well tell us.”

Taryn rolled her eyes at him. “Spoilsport.” Her grin was still wide, though, and she stood there at the head of their picnic table, clapped her hands a couple of times. “Link invited us to a party at his house after the game!”

Dahlia’s brow furrowed slightly. “Who?”

“Link, the...Zelda character?”

“You mean the football game?” That last question was Levi’s, and his voice cracked slightly.

“Atticus Lincoln, the new guy? Well, one of them.” Taryn looked, pointed, at Levi, who flipped her off by pushing his glasses up with his middle finger. She hadn’t actually said anything to Dahlia and Casey about his disastrous run-ins with Nico Kim, but she hadn’t been subtle either. “He goes by Link.”

“That is so offensive,” Casey muttered. Taryn ignored him, continuing on.

“He invited us to the party he’s throwing Friday night, after the team plays their first game of the season.” Taryn clapped her hands again.

“How--” Levi stopped, cleared his throat. “How do you even know Link?”

“I have him in my AP anatomy class. He sits next to me because I’m, like, the only person who doesn’t hit on him. Well, besides Meredith.” Taryn’s voice turned a little dreamy at the end. Out of the corner of his eye, Levi saw Dahlia roll hers, dropping her gaze back to her book and turning the page a little roughly.

“Are you sure he invited _us_?” Levi asked. “I mean, that seems so...random.” He chuckled nervously. “I mean, doesn’t it seem random?”

Taryn turned her head slowly, narrowing her eyes at Levi. “Levi. Schmitt. What do you know?”

“I don’t know anything! Sometimes quite literally!” Levi threw his hands up. “It just seems really random that the four of us,” he gestured to himself and his friends, “would be invited to a party by someone who typically shouldn’t know we exist.”

“Well, gee, Levi, besides the fact that I have a class with him, why else would Link know we exist.” Taryn put her hands on the table, tilting her head. “Who does he hang out with again? What’s the name of that other new guy--”

“Okay!” Levi shot up, waving his hands. “Alright, so you two are friends from class and he did you a favor by inviting all of us.”

“Sure.” Taryn stood up again, crossing her arms smugly. “We’ll go with that. So you’re in.”

“Friday night?” Levi’s mind raced for an excuse. “It’s our first game we’re playing, Tare, I think my mom’s probably gonna want to… Uh. Let me go to a party.” He swallowed, hard, and dropped his gaze down to the half-eaten turkey sub in front of him. Nico had just entered the courtyard, with the aforementioned Link, as well as a couple of other guys from the football team. The goal now was to just get Taryn satisfied and move the conversation along.

“Wait…” Dahlia said slowly, glancing between Levi and Taryn and then over at the new arrivals, thankfully taking a table on the other side of the quad. Her eyes narrowed slightly. “Hang on. Didn’t Levi humiliate himself in front of the other new guy the first day of school?”

“That’s right.” Casey snapped his fingers. “He literally ran into him. I remember that. And then he made Levi drop his trumpet during band practice once, right?”

“No, no. It was a hot day, and I hadn’t eaten…”

“Levi…” Casey started to grin.

“No.”

“Levi Schmitt…” Dahlia sing-songed.

“No, no.” Levi shook his head. “No, okay. Just--no. It’s not…” He shook his head again. “Not like that. Taryn is making a huge deal out of literally nothing. That was a couple weeks ago, he probably doesn’t even remember. I--I only do because it was yet another brilliantly embarrassing moment for the memoirs. Link invited us because he’s friends with Taryn. That’s it.”

Dahlia deflated slightly, but it was the look Casey gave him that made Levi squirm.

“You know it would be okay, right? If you did like him.”

“No, I know. But I don’t.” Resolutely, Levi turned back to his sandwich, and the subject was thankfully dropped in favor of who was going to drive to the party. Levi was left to his thoughts, which were _not_ about Nico.

Guys like Levi Schmitt did not pin their hopes on guys like Nico Kim.

They just didn’t.

_._

_._

_._

“Hey.”

“Bah!” Levi jumped a little, water from the fountain splashing down his shirt, wetting already thin fabric. He turned to reprimand whoever it was. “Oh. Nico. Hi.”

“Sorry.” Nico grinned, his eyes trailing down Levi’s chest. Probably noticing the wet spot. They met Levi’s again after a second. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You didn’t--I mean, you did, a little, but I--” Levi stopped, cleared his throat. “Did you want water? Let me get out of your way.”

Levi moved to shuffle out of way, stopped when Nico caught his wrist. Stared. His hands were a lot smoother than he had expected, from a football players. Smooth and cool, with long fingers… His ears felt hot.

“Actually, I saw you and I wanted to say hi.”

 _What?_ Levi’s gaze jerked back up to meet Nico’s, mouth falling open slightly. “Um. Okay… Hi?”

Nico’s grin widened. He let go of Levi’s wrist, shoved his hands in his pockets. “Hi.”

Levi shifted his weight a little, glancing around. Nobody was standing nearby, pointing and laughing. Meredith Grey and her freshman sister, Maggie, were engrossed in some sort conversation and paying them no attention at all. He looked back up at Nico.

“How--how’s the transfer going? Settling in okay?” He could do this. Nico apparently wanted to have a conversation. Levi could absolutely act like a normal person for long enough to make small talk.

“Great. Everyone’s been really friendly, and the team is awesome to play on.”

“Yeah, G.S. are champs…” He tried to sound enthusiastic. Levi didn’t particularly care about their football team, but Nico was on it, so it was obviously important to him.

“Hey, I saw you got on the marching band.”

Levi blinked. Pushed up his glasses. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“So you’re gonna be at the game on Friday.” Nico tilted his head slightly, a hint of a smile on his face.

“Kinda have to be, yeah.”

Laughing, Nico shook his head. “Right, right. So then...you’ll be at Link’s party?”

Levi paused, mouth falling open a little wider. It was probably his imagination, but he thought he saw Nico look down at his lips before meeting his gaze again. Forget his ears, Levi’s whole body felt hot, prickly. He licked his lips and--yeah. Okay. He had to be hallucinating.

“Um. Yeah. My friend Taryn is dragging me.”

“I think Link’s mentioned her.” Nico shrugged, focused his attention back on Levi. “But _you’re_ definitely going to be there.”

“Yeah.” Levi nodded slightly. “Um, yeah.”

Nico’s grin was blinding. “Cool.”

“Cool,” Levi echoed. The interaction seemed to be over, because Nico was clapping his shoulder and then walking away, towards the math classrooms.

Levi watched him go.

Then his eyes widened.

Shit. He was going to be late to Spanish.

_._

_._

_._

“Nico Kim has a rainbow patch on his backpack.”

Anyone who thought Casey Parker wasn’t dramatic hadn’t known him since kindergarten. Casey Parker was the most dramatic out of all of them. He just went about it a little differently. Like making too loud, _completely irrelevant_ announcements in the middle of the library during study hall.

“So?” Levi didn’t look up from the notebook he was writing in. Notes for Saturday. He was making it a particularly brutal session, as payback for Taryn making him go to the stupid party.

His heart had absolutely not sped up at the mention of Nico.

“So Nico Kim is gay.”

“Having a patch on his backpack doesn’t make him ga--hey!” Levi grabbed for his notebook, which Casey had snatched away to study.

“Dude, you cannot have a sphinx with unsolvable riddles. Archibald Thunderbeard is still recovering from the harpies.”

Levi sniffed, grabbed his notebook back. “The sphinx isn’t for Thunderbeard. It’s for Nanny Mittens.”

Casey whistled. “Taryn’s gonna kill you.”

“It’s payback.” Levi closed his notebook, began shoving his things into his backpack.   

“What is going on with you two?”

“ _Nothing._ ” Levi stressed the word. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Dude, we promised each other, summer after eighth grade, no secrets, no letting fights tear the group apart.”

“We’re not--” Levi got a glare from the librarian, lowered his voice. “We’re not fighting. It’s just… This whole Nico Kim thing… She’s blowing it way out of proportion.”

“Uh-huh.” Casey studied his face. “Did I mention the rainbow patch on his backpack?”

“That doesn’t mean anything. He could just--like rainbows.”

“I mean. It’s a rainbow flag patch. He also showed up at the GSA meeting yesterday.”

“He could still--”

“And introduced himself as gay.”

Levi shut his mouth, sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright, so what? So he’s--gay. That doesn’t… That doesn’t mean…”

“He asked me if I was your friend.”

“He did?” Levi’s voice came out higher than he wanted it to. “That’s... What did you say?”

“I said I’d known your dork ass since kindergarten.” Casey grinned a little. “Then I told him you weren’t there because your debate club meetings happened at the same time, but that you typically came to all our events.”

Levi stared at him in horror. “Why? Why would you do that?”

“Because I don’t think Taryn is blowing things out of proportion.” Casey shrugged, knocked his shoulder against Levi’s to get him to start walking. “I think Nico might be into you.”

“He’s _not_ , I…”

“Levi, just.” Casey stopped, and Levi did too, turning to face him slightly. “Don’t rule it out.”

“I don’t want to get my hopes up, either.”

Sighing, Casey shook his head, threw his arm around Levi’s shoulders and began guiding him down the hallway again. “Okay, bud. I get that. No more hinting.”

“And no more talking about it to each other like I know you’re doing!”

“Now that’s just unreasonable.”

Levi laughed.

_._

_._

_._

Friday night found Levi more anxious than he had been in a long time. He paced the floor of his basement bedroom back and forth, worrying at his bottom lip. Every so often, he’d pause and look at the clothes he had on the bed. While he’d be wearing his uniform during the game, afterwards at the party was another situation all together.

The doorbell rang, and Levi groaned. No matter who it was, they weren’t going to be any help. He could hear muffled voices, his mother’s and what sounded like a guy’s. Casey, then. Casey would be a little better than Taryn at this point, at least. The door to the basement opened.

“Levi, your friend is here.”

“Alright, just--send them down, Mom!”

“You heard the boy,” his mother said with a laugh.

“Thanks, Mrs. Schmitt.”

Levi froze.

No.

The basement door closed as Levi turned around, slowly, disbelieving.

Nico Kim was standing in his bedroom. His bedroom, with the messy bed piled with clothes, the Star Wars and Lord of the Rings and Jim Hensen posters, and the figurines, and the half-eaten bag of Doritos and the recycling bin full of Mountain Dew cans and _it couldn’t be happening_.

Not really. Not while Levi was in faded Yoda pajama bottoms and a Batman t-shirt.

“Nico?”

“Hey.” Nico shuffled his feet a little, looking around. “Sorry, I know it’s weird that I dropped by like this…”

“How did you know where I live?”

Nico’s face went pink. Huh. “Um. I actually live like a block down.”

“You do?” Levi had never noticed. Not that he’d been looking for Nico Kim on his street.

Oh, fuck. He went outside in pajama bottoms and no shirt sometimes to check the mail or take out the trash. Had Nico seen him?

“Yeah, I do, it’s…” Nico cleared his throat. “Anyway. I just wanted to stop by and say...break a leg tonight. Playing. I know it’ll be your first time out there.”

“You came over here to wish me good luck.” Levi’s voice sounded so weird to his own ears. Soft.  

“I probably won’t see you before the game, and I didn’t have time during school today, so...yeah.”

“...Thanks, Nico.” Levi hesitated, then padded a little closer. “Um. Good luck on your first game, too.”

“Well, I’ve played before, but…” Nico’s eyes searched Levi’s. “Thanks.” He smiled slightly. “Means a lot.”

Was this actually happening? Was Nico Kim standing in his bedroom, close enough Levi could feel his body heat, smiling down at him like that? Levi tilted his chin up a little more. Nico’s body seemed to shift closer.

“Hey, Levi…” There was a touch, on his arm. Feather-light. Levi shivered, his eyes fluttered closed. The room felt too hot, there wasn’t enough air, and his skin tingled. It was…

**_DROP THAT EIGHT-OH-EIGHT THE WALLS BEGIN TO SHAKE--_ **

Nico swore, Levi’s eyes jerking open. He stumbled backwards, barely clinging to balance, as Nico dragged his phone out of his pocket and checked the screen.

“It’s my sister,” he said, apologetically, turning away from Levi as he answered the phone. “Yoboseyo,” he greeted, or at least, that was what it sounded like to Levi. The rest of it, he didn’t really catch. Nico spoke quickly and quietly, then hung up the phone with a sigh.

“I have to go,” he said, turning back to Levi. Levi blinked up at him. “My sister managed to get her shift swapped, and she wants to have dinner before the game. But I’ll see you at Link’s party?”

“I…” Levi licked his lips, nodded. Had Nico’s eyes just gotten darker? “I’ll be there.”

“Good.” His voice was definitely deeper. Or maybe Levi was just going crazy. “Bye, Levi.”

“...Bye, Nico.” He whispered the words when Nico was gone, the basement door opening and closing once again.

When he tried to sit down, he missed the bed, landed flat on his ass.

For awhile, he just stayed there.

_._

_._

_._

The game went pretty smoothly until the fourth quarter. Even playing during half-time hadn’t been a disaster. Levi had managed not to trip on his own feet or anyone else’s, and Dahlia’s persistence in making them all practice constantly paid off, because the songs went pretty smoothly as well. “Sweet Caroline” went off without a hitch, and there was only a little stumbling when they transitioned into “Call Me Maybe”.

The team itself was playing beautifully, too. At least, Levi thought they were. The actual logistics of the game escaped him, but he knew enough to know that the higher number on their side of the scoreboard was a good thing.

So of course, that was when it all went to crap.

Levi was sitting on the bench with the rest of the band, waiting for the end of the game so that they could do a victory song, watching the people on the field start and stop with barely any play in between. People actually liked this? It was so boring. Yeah, he could appreciate the uniforms--particularly the way the royal blue pants clung to a certain players thighs and calves--and the homoeroticism of it all, but actually enjoy the game or actively root for the team?

Wait. Nico had the ball. Levi perked up a little, eyes following the older teen as he ran down the field towards the goal, ball clutched close to his chest.

Levi’s breath caught, his whole body turning to follow his movement. A few seconds after Nico had started running, someone tackled him, and Levi tensed.

He seemed fine, standing back up with the help of Link’s offered hand, shaking his head in his helmet. Still. Levi wrapped his arms around himself, worrying his bottom lip, eyes still on Nico. That was why he didn’t see the ball coming.

Dahlia managed to grab his arm and jerk him towards her, so it only smacked his cheek, but it still smacked his face hard enough his teeth rattled. His jaw ached when he moved it, and he could already feel his face getting hot and swollen.

The pain was nothing, though. No, the worst part was getting his bearings again to realize that pretty much every person there was staring at him.

Hundreds of people. His friends, the band, the football teams, the crowd... _Nico_...staring at him.

Some people were _laughing_.

“Levi, are you okay?” Dahlia was cupping the non-hit side of his face, turning it to inspect the damage. She hissed. “You’re already bruising.”

“Schmitt, holy shit.” Dahlia’s palm dropped, Levi’s head turning to look at DeLuca.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

“It was an accident.” He paused, glancing at Dahlia’s very angry face. “Sorry you got hit, dude. But, uh...Can we get the ball back?”  

“Are you serious?” Dahlia began, at the same time that Levi sighed and gestured to where the ball had fallen to the ground after hitting his face.

“Go ahead.”

“Thanks.” DeLuca scooped up the ball, turned around and ran back towards the feel without a backwards glance. Levi stood up, head bowed, and made his way along the bleachers, then beside them, heading towards the locker room. Thankfully, Webber let him go. They could play the last couple of songs without him.

_._

_._

_._

“Taryn, please just let me go home.”

“Absolutely not.” Taryn shook her head. “Levi, if you don’t go to this party, everyone is going to think it’s because you’re embarrassed you got hit in the face with a football.”

“I am embarrassed I got hit in the face with a football. That would be the correct assumption.”

“Levi, your face is fine, and those meatheads owe you an apology and several drinks. Don’t chicken out just because something that totally wasn’t your fault happened!” The _for once_ is left unsaid. Levi sighed, glanced in the back at where Dahlia and Casey were determinedly avoiding his gaze. No help there.

“I just hope Link has an ice pack,” he muttered, glaring at both of them. Turning back around, he watched as they drove past a bunch of familiar people, standing in front of a nice house. Taryn parked a little further down, along the side of the road.

“Do people not have ice packs?” Casey asked idly as they got out of the car, “Is that a thing that happens?”

“Not everyone’s mom is a nurse, Case.” Taryn rolled her eyes, stopped Levi to fuss with his collar and hair. Half of his face was purple, so he didn’t know why she bothered.

Still, Levi trudged after Taryn when she started walking again.

Hopefully, he could find somewhere to hide and spend the whole party avoiding Nico. Assuming Nico still wanted to talk to him after it had been so abundantly clear that Levi was the biggest loser at G.S. High.

It was only a matter of time, Levi supposed. Better sooner than before they’d actually kissed.

Not that he’d ever thought Nico was going to kiss him. Not really.

As soon as he was inside, Levi went in search of the kitchen, and found it full of football players and beer. He hovered in the doorway for a few seconds, but the idea of going in there was incredibly unappealing. Turning on his heel, he bumped immediately into a firm chest.

Nico. Somehow, he knew it just from the hand that grabbed his hip, before he even looked up. Sure enough, Nico was looking down at him, the corners of his eyes crinkled in a slight smile that faded when he saw the bruise on Levi’s face.

“Damn, Lev,” he whistled, “that’s… you sure you’re not concussed or anything?”

“I’m fine. Webber had the nurse check me out before he let me leave.” Levi shoved his hands into his pockets, dislodging Nico’s on his hip. The older, taller boy let it fall to his side.

“I wasn’t sure that you were still going to come, after what happened on the field.”

“I didn’t want to.”

Nico frowned slightly. “Taryn?”

“Taryn.” Levi would have smiled a little, if his face didn’t hurt so badly.

“Man, this chick must be intimidating as hell.” Nico’s eyes moved over Levi’s face again, and even with the bruise, he knew his blush was evident. “Hold on.”

He moved past Levi, their chests brushing, and went straight to the fridge. Nobody in the kitchen paid him any attention beyond a couple of head nods that he casually returned before opening the freezer door. Levi thought he heard him muttering something that sounded like “where is it”, but he wasn’t sure. After a few seconds, Nico pulled out an ice pack.

Levi’s shoulders eased.

“Here,” Nico said, grabbing the kitchen towel off of the oven, moving back to Levi’s side. He took him by the arm, tugging him away from the doorway, towards the alcove at the end of the hall. His fingers were gentle as he tipped up Levi’s jaw, placed the wrapped ice pack against his bruise.

Levi could have done it himself, even thought about taking it, except that Nico’s fingers started stroking down his neck, soft, and all he could do was shiver and close his eyes.

“Are you really always this much of a disaster?” Nico asked softly, thumb following the edge of peach fuzz Levi was trying to grow. “Or is it just when I’m around?”

“You’re definitely a factor,” Levi murmured without thinking, leaning into the touch a little. Nico huffed out a surprised laugh, and Levi blinked open drowsy eyes at him.

Swallowing, Nico dropped his gaze to Levi’s mouth, let it linger there for a few seconds.

“Uh,” he finally spoke, and his voice had lost that deepness it had sometimes, was softer. “If you want… I could give you a ride home? Since you said you don’t want to be here. Which I totally get. I haven’t had anything to drink,” he added quickly.

Levi blinked again. “Um…” Pulling back slightly, he reached up to take the ice pack from Nico and hold it against his cheek himself. “I would need to tell Taryn I was leaving. She’s the one who drove us.”

“Dragged you.”

Levi’s lips twitched, and he gave Nico’s shoulder a slight shove with his other hand, the way he would have with any of his friends. The same way, except that Nico’s hand had fallen to Levi’s shoulder when he took the ice pack, his thumb rubbing at the collar of Levi’s paisley button up, and Levi didn’t drop his hand right away.

Nico’s other hand came up to cover his, and Levi’s mouth went a little dry. If he hadn’t been holding an ice pack to his cheek, he would have done something completely stupid, he was sure. Instead they just stood there like that for a few seconds, Levi’s heart thunderous in his ears.

Eventually, Nico moved the hand against Levi’s throat, tugging away the ice pack. “Let me put this back, and we can find Taryn.”

Levi’s eyes widened and he shook his head slightly. “No no, you go put the ice pack back and I’ll go find Taryn. I’ll meet you out front.” If Taryn saw Nico with Levi then she would--it would just be--so embarrassing.

Nico’s brows dipped down, eyes narrowing slightly, lips pursing, but he nodded. “Sure.” His voice sounded a little...odd, but he smiled when Levi gave him a questioning look. “Meet you out front.”

Shrugging it off, Levi went to find Taryn.

_._

_._

_._

The ride home was quiet. Levi had thought maybe Nico would want to talk, but instead, he immediately turned on the radio, keeping the volume low. Levi ended up fidgeting awkwardly the whole time, which thankfully wasn’t long.

When Nico pulled up in front of his house, Levi unbuckled, moved to get out of the car. His movements felt sluggish, weighted down the a sting in his chest.

Nico sighed. “Levi…”

Paused, Levi glanced over his shoulder, then slowly shifted so that he was sitting down again, turned slightly towards Nico. His face was shadowed, eyes glittering in the streetlight, hair still soft from the helmet, and he was looking at Levi like… Levi didn’t know.

“I wanted to tell you earlier, you played really well tonight. I’m sorry that you got hurt.”

Levi stared for a moment, mouth hanging open slightly. Then, before he could stop himself, before he could talk himself out of it with the self-doubt already creeping in, Levi reached out, put his hand on Nico’s chest. Leaning in and up, he pressed his lips to Nico’s cheek in a soft, quick kiss, pulling away just as Nico’s hands came up.

“Good night, Nico Kim.”

Surprised his knees didn’t shake, Levi left him there, climbing out of the car and walking up the path to his porch.

Nico was still sitting there when he let himself inside.

_._

_._

_._

They were a little late, stumbling into Joe’s for their usual Saturday morning breakfast. Dahlia was wearing one of Taryn’s hoodies and leggings, having slept over, and Casey looked like he hadn’t slept at all. Taryn flopped into the booth with a groan, Dahlia collapsing beside her. With Casey sprawled on the other side, there was almost no room for Levi. He put his hands on his hips and glared.

“Somebody needs to move.”

“Too tired,” Casey groaned, “and my head hurts.”

“How much did you drink?”

“Levi, we didn’t all get a ride home from one of the hottest guys in school.” Taryn managed to lift her head long enough to glare at him. “You owe us deets, by the way.”

“I owe you nothing. Nico was just being nice, because he knew I didn’t want to be there, and unlike _some_ people, he respected that.”

He didn’t come back to the party.” Dahlia was, after Levi, probably the least hung over. She’d had two beers and then switched to water so that she could drive them home. “There were a couple of people who were very disappointed.”

It was probably wrong to feel smug. Levi couldn’t help it. He smiled slightly, then looked serious again. “Quit distracting me. Casey, sit up.”

“Make me.”

Rolling his eyes, Levi began to do just that, shoving at Casey until his limbs were enough to one side that he could squeeze into the booth. Once he was satisfied he had enough space, he stole Casey’s menu.

“Yours is right in front of you,” Casey pointed out, head thumping backwards against the wall. He winced. “Ow.”

“Stop that,” Dahlia scolded absently, her hand going to pet Taryn’s hair when the other girl slumped against her.

“He always orders the same thing anyway,” Casey grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ugh, shut up.” Taryn groaned, burrowing closer to Dahlia. The other girl flashed a bright, pleased grin, that was gone just as quickly. Levi didn’t think Casey, who had squeezed his eyes shut at some point, had noticed.

“Uh-oh.” A fifth voice popped their bubble, and as best they could, all four heads snapped to look at the interloper. Link grinned at them, looking fresh and well-rested, his shaggy blond hair gleaming under Joe’s lights. “Looks like some of you had too much fun last night.”

“Link!” Taryn sat up, pulling away from Dahlia. “How are you not still passed out? You did, like, ten jager shots.”

Link shrugged. “I’ve done worse.” He nodded his head over his shoulder. “Nico over here bailed early.” Levi looked down at his menu again, sneaking a peek at the front of the restaurant. “He didn’t even drink.” His eyes crinkled as he grinned. “Mind if we join you?”  

Levi barely heard the question. Nico was at the front of the restaurant, leaning back against the counter on his elbows, chatting with the host while Link tried to secure them seats over with them. Jerking his gaze away, Levi caught a look on Taryn’s face that was almost evil. It had him swallowing, hard. Wondering if he could excuse himself and bolt.

“I’d be offended if you didn’t.”

“Sweet. Nico!” Link grabbed a couple of chairs from a nearby table, spun one around and straddled it. Dahlia rolled her eyes, looking none too pleased that he’d picked the side closest to her.

Levi wished the same thing, because the next thing he knew, Nico was sitting next to him. Their knees knocked against each other, Nico leaving his there as he flashed a smile at Levi.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” Levi looked down at the menu, then back up at Nico, biting his lips. Which were, weirdly, tingling. He couldn’t look at Nico’s face without remembering the smooth feel of his skin. The moment was ruin when Taryn snorted. “From my face,” he snapped, turning his attention towards glaring at his friend. “From getting hit with the football.”

“Uh, yeah, Levi, we were all there.”

The reminder of how public his humiliation had been made his ears sting, and he wanted desperately to kick at Taryn under the table. It would mean moving his leg from Nico’s, though.

“It was pretty scary,” Nico said, smooth, drawing attention back to him. “I mean, football players wear helmets for a reason. Levi could have been seriously hurt.” He reached out, curling one large hand around Levi’s shoulder and squeezing it gently. “I’m just glad he’s okay.”

“We are too,” Dahlia said, leaning towards Nico slightly and somehow managing to avoid getting to close to Link while doing so. “I was right next to him when it happened. If I hadn’t grabbed him, his head might have hit the bleachers.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t need to go to the hospital.”

Levi would have been much more annoyed with the whole conversation, but Nico’s hand stayed on his shoulder for the duration, a heavy, hot touch that radiated heat out through the rest of his body. When Nico finally dropped his hand, he missed it.

The topic shifted from Levi’s accident to the game itself, to the band’s playing. At some point, their orders were taken, and food was brought.

It surprised Levi, how natural it was to have Nico and even Link there. Dahlia was frosty towards Link, for some reason, but she obviously liked Nico a lot, and there weren’t any awkward silences, despite half the group being varying degrees of hung over.

“So what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Link asked as their meal wound down, everyone mostly picking at their food.

“Band practice at four,” Taryn sighed, scrunching up her face at the thought.

“And a session before that,” Casey added.

“A session?” Nico glanced between the four of them. “What does that mean?”

“He means for our Dungeons and Dragons campaign,” Dahlia explained. “We’ve been playing together since fourth grade. Levi’s DM.” She spoke the letters, and then elaborated, “Dungeon Master.”

“That sounds…” Nico trailed off, smiling a little. “How does it work?”

“Okay!” The last thing Levi wanted, or needed, was for his friends to explain to the extremely cool boy whose knee had stayed pressed against his the duration of breakfast just how much of a nerd Levi was. “It’s just a roleplaying game. We have character sheets, dice, we play out a story.”

“We play every Saturday,” Taryn added.

“Do you dress up?”

“No, no.” Levi shook his head. Paused, admitted, grudgingly, “Well, not for Dungeons and Dragons. It’s not that kind of game. But I have cosplayed for Comic-Con.”

“You have any pictures?”

Levi paused, the question surprising him. “Um. Yeah?”

“Cool. You’ll have to show me them sometime.”

...Okay, so maybe being a total nerd wasn’t going to completely turn Nico off. Levi smiled slightly. “Yeah, if you want.”

“That’s gonna have to wait, though,” Link interrupted. “Nico and I have to run off to our first practice, unfortunately.”    

“First?” Casey echoed.

“Two a day every day except Sunday.” Link stood, stretched and yawned. Grabbed his check from where the waitress had left them at the corner of the table. Following his lead, everyone else reached for theirs.

Nico grabbed Levi’s. “I got this.”

“You don’t have to…”

“You had a rough night last night. I’m glad you’re okay. I got this.”

Levi bit his lip, worrying it. Reached for his wallet. “I can at least…”

Nico’s hand on his wrist stopped him. His voice was gentle. “You can get the next one.” He stood up, followed after Link, who was already headed to the counter to pay.

Levi stared after him, a faint smile on his face.

Maybe it wouldn't really be getting his hopes up, after all.


	3. October-Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight, some conversations, and a dance. The concept of slow-burn gets thrown out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So October turned into a monster. I still have to cover the GSA Fall Festival and Halloween, so... Two parts! Yay! Hope you like it!

**Chapter Three**

_October (Part I)  
_

_._

_._

_._

_“It was the fiercest blizzard that any of the small band had ever seen, and worse still, had come out of nowhere. They knew that they had to find shelter or they wouldn’t survive the night.”_

“I cast a Find the Path spell.”

Levi paused, sighed. “Taryn, you can’t cast a Find the Path spell unless you have some place specific in mind where you want to go.”

“Fine.” Taryn rolled her eyes. “I cast a shield spell until we can find shelter.”

Levi scooped up the dice, shaking them and tossing them onto the table. “Your spell works, but only on you. The rest of the group is still exposed.”

Groans from Casey and Dahlia had Levi shrugging. “Sorry, guys.” He picked up his notebook again. _“As the storm picks up, there is a disturbing sound in the distance. A screech, like something dying, and then a slow grinding noise, rock dragging against rock.”_

“I pull out my warhammer.”

_"Thunderbeard takes out his warhammer, preparing for battle against whatever is coming. The snow is blinding, stings his eyes.”_

“I cast arcane eye for Thunderbeard.”

“It fails.”

“What the _fuck_ , Levi?”

“Hey, it’s not me, it’s the dice! And it’s not even your turn!”

Taryn still looked extremely pissed off, but she said nothing else, taking a sip of her energy drink with a crushing grip on the can.

“Stop fighting, you two. Levi, how is my vision?”

“Lady Verdacia’s Elven blood gives her clear vision.”

“Then I will guide Thunderbeard’s hammer.”

_“Lady Verdacia gets into position behind Thunderbeard, poised to use her words to guide his hammer. Slowly, the grinding noise gets closer, and finally, the source appears. A large, stone troll, dragging the carcass of an ogre.”_

“I cast charm monster!” Taryn slapped her hands on the table. “I cast charm monster!”

“Ugh, fine.” Levi rolled the dice, and his eyebrows shot up. “It worked. _The troll is charmed.”_ Levi made a face. _“In it’s slow, short speech, it offers to guide your group back to its shelter.”_

“We accept!” Dahlia fist-pumped. “Yes! And we follow after it so that it breaks the wind for us!”

“Can you wait your turn?” Levi threw his hands up. “This game is just chaos. Ugh. _The group makes its way to the troll’s lair, and yeah, they use the troll as a wind shield. Once they reach the cave where the troll lives, they find it covered in bones, the remains of the troll’s victims.”_

“I decide to look for firewood.”

“You find it.”

“I use the firewood Thunderbeard found to start a fire,” Dahlia said. Levi rolled the dice, worrying his bottom lip, and nodded.

“ _The fire has started._ You three can talk to each other.”

Taryn turned to Casey, raising an eyebrow. “Or we can stop here.”

“Wait, what?” Levi shook his head. “No. We’ve got another hour and two more pages to get through!” He held up his notebook, giving it a little shake. “Why do you want to stop?”

“Because I want to know something.”

Wary, Levi lowered his notebook again. “What?”

“Has Nico asked you to homecoming yet?”

“Ooh, I want to know that too.” Dahlia put her chin in one hand, leaning in a little.

“Yeah, I really think we should keep playing.” Levi picked up the dice, rolled them. “Look, the dice agree. We should definitely keep playing.”

Taryn reached out and grabbed the dice. “Levi. C’mon.”

“I don’t know why you guys are so sure he’s going to ask me!”

“Because you guys are, like...dating, or whatever.”

“We are _not._ ” Levi’s face felt like it was on fire. “What--why would you… We’re not dating.”

It was clear from the looks on his friends’ faces that none of them believed him. Pinching the bridge of his nose and then shoving his glasses back up, he looked around at all of them. “Seriously?”

“If you’re not dating, then what exactly is going on with you two?”

Levi’s mouth opened, closed, and he sighed, shoulders slumping. “We’re just friends.”

“Levi, when Lia and I got here he was down here sprawled on your bed. You don’t even let us sit on your bed, and you’ve known us since _kindergarten_.”

“I don’t let him. He just...comes in and throws himself down.”

“And you don’t make him get off?”

“That’s not… I don’t know him like I know you guys.”

“Levi.”

“He’s not my boyfriend, okay? He was just coming by to say hi.”

“I didn’t say boyfriend. I said dating.”

“We haven’t even kissed!”

None of his friends said anything, glancing at each other, and then Taryn said, surprisingly gentle, “Okay.”

Levi deflated. “Thank you.”

“But I still think--”

Dahlia slapped her hand over Taryn’s mouth, smiling softly at Levi. “If you don’t have a date, then we’re all going together, right?”

Shoulders easing a little more, Levi nodded slightly.

Of course, he should have known that he wouldn’t get off that easily. Dahlia’s smile turned into something bright and sharp.

“Great. Then the four of us are going shopping.”

_._

_._

_._

Another win meant the team, so far, was undefeated for the season. Levi cheered as he grabbed his trumpet, standing with the rest of the band to move onto the field. The crowd was practically roaring, and he could see the team rushing each other, slapping each other on the back, hugging. As he raised his trumpet to his lips, Nico caught his eye, grinning widely, and winked.

Levi flushed, but managed to keep hold of his trumpet that time. He was getting used to the older teen’s antics. Nico was touchy and friendly and he liked to tease Levi, and yeah, okay, he was over more often than seemed possible given both their busy schedules, but that didn’t mean anything. Levi was even fine with that.

It was hard to be disappointed with the lack of kissing when he still had Nico’s friendship.

The team disappeared into the locker room as the band played, three songs for victory. When it was all over and the crowd was mostly dispersed, Levi went back to the bleachers to pack up his trumpet.

“You need a ride home?” Casey asked, twirling a drumstick and cocking a brow at Levi like he was hot shit or something. Levi glanced around, wondering who he was trying to impress, but it was just the band left. Well, the band and Meredith Grey, as well as her little sister and DeLuca’s sister, Carina. None of them were paying any of them _any_ attention, and why would they?

“Nah,” he finally said, looking back at Casey. Dahlia and Taryn were finishing up with their instruments, so he said quickly, “I’m getting a ride home with Nico. Don’t--don’t say whatever you’re thinking,” he added when Casey opened his mouth. “We’re just friends.”

“You and I are just friends,” Casey said, gesturing between the two of them, “And I have never looked at you like he looks at you. Not even when we dated for two weeks in fifth grade.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Dated? You drew a heart on my eraser with our names in it and then broke it in half two weeks later.”

“Pretty serious stuff for fifth grade,” Casey said, solemn except for the twinkle in his eye. Levi laughed, shaking his head, and shoved at Casey’s shoulder before grabbing his trumpet case.

“What’s so funny?” Taryn and Dahlia had finally joined them, Taryn glancing between them suspiciously.

“I was just reminding Levi of our disastrous attempt at young romance.”

“It was Levi’s favorite eraser,” Dahlia agreed, causing Levi to laugh again, shaking his head.

“How do you remember that?”

Dahlia shrugged, nodded towards the parking lot. The four of them started walking towards Casey’s car, falling into step. “So, shopping tomorrow?”

Levi sighed. “Yeah. My mom gave me permission to stay out with you guys after band practice, and a hundred dollar budget.”

“Do the shoes you got for your Bar Mitzvah still fit?” asked Taryn, pulling her phone out. Frowning at it.

“Yeah.”

“At least you don’t have to worry about shoes, then. Hey, Link says Meredith asked him to homecoming.”

All four teenagers stopped.

“Did he say yes?”

Levi hadn’t heard that voice come out of Dahlia since the night he got hit in the face with a football.

“He didn’t tell me.” Taryn’s frown deepened. “I didn’t know Meredith liked him. I didn’t get that impression at all.”

“Maybe it’s just as friends,” Levi said, putting his free arm around Taryn’s shoulders. “Don’t think of this as a big deal. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Oh, shut up. The guy you like is crazy about you.” Taryn shrugged him off. “Nico likes you so much and you don’t do anything about it, and it’s so unfair. Do you know what I would do for any of the attention Nico pays you from Meredith?”

Levi’s mouth was hanging open, and he could only gawk at his best friend, unfamiliar with the emotion on her face.

“Taryn, c’mon,” Dahlia reached out, put her hand on Taryn’s arm. “This isn’t Levi’s fault.”

“Isn’t it?” Taryn asked, bitter, although Levi had no idea why. She deliberately stepped away from Dahlia. “Whatever, let’s just go.” She started walking again towards Casey’s car. After a few seconds, a glance back at Levi, Dahlia and Casey both followed her.

Levi stood there for he didn’t know how long, watching his friends until Casey had driven off. After awhile, he realized he was shivering, breath coming out in puffs of white.

“Hey.”

Levi turned around, and there was Nico, showered, damp hair clinging to his forehead, wearing a red Henley under an open bomber jacket and black jeans, walking towards him. Levi stared at him, and the smile on his face faded.

“Hey, Lev, is everything alright?” His pace quickened, and as soon as he was close enough, he was putting his hands on Levi’s shoulders, thumbs rubbing at his collar bone soothingly. Levi blinked.

“Go to homecoming with me.”

“What?” Nico’s eyebrows shot up. “I thought you were going with your friends.”

“I want to go with you.” Levi took a deep breath. “Like, as a date.”

For a few seconds, Nico didn’t say anything. The feeling that he’d screwed up started to creep in, and Levi was just beginning to tense when a warm palm cupped his cheek and there was a mouth pressed against his.

Flailing, Levi tried to find something to balance himself on, but there wasn’t anything. Wasn’t anything but Nico. Levi’s hands found his wrists at first, came up to tangle in his hair when Nico jerked him closer, the hand not curled around Levi’s jaw was on his hip, heavy and hot. Levi’s stomach flipped, his heart racing, knees made of jell-o that hadn’t quite gotten its wiggle yet, and his mouth was burning.

He didn’t realize he’d made a noise until he felt Nico’s lips curl against his. Acting on instinct, Levi pushed up on tiptoe and bit at Nico’s bottom lip.

Someone cleared their throat and they startled, jerking apart. Levi would have fallen backwards except that Nico’s arm was suddenly a steel band around his waist.

“Got you.”

Levi beamed, his hands sliding down to rest on Nico’s chest for a few seconds before patting it and gently untangling himself. He peered around Nico’s shoulders, waving. “Hi, Link.”

“I don’t know if I should let Nico drive you home unsupervised, after that,” Link grinned, laughing just a little when Nico gave him an unamused look. “So what’d I miss?”

“We’re going to homecoming,” Nico said, voice deep enough to make Levi a little dizzy. Link’s grin grew broader, and he glanced between the two of them.

“That’s awesome. I’m happy for you crazy kids.”

Levi flushed a little. “Um. Thanks.” He glanced at Nico. “We should get going, though.” When Nico raised an eyebrow, he added, “My mom’s expecting me home by ten.”

Link held up his phone. “It’s barely nine.”

“Levi’s right,” Nico said hurriedly. “We should go.” He took Levi’s hand, lacing their fingers together, and began walking, quick, towards his car, Levi stumbling a little at first to keep up. He could hear Link’s laughter behind him, but he didn’t really care.

_._

_._

_._

“She really didn’t show, huh?” Levi looked around the food court, but there was no sign of Taryn. Dahlia and Casey exchanged looks, shook their heads.

“Link’s going to homecoming with Meredith,” Casey said. “Taryn’s not sure if she’s going to go anymore.” He hesitated, and then added. “Also, I kind of asked someone. They haven’t said yes yet, but this was back when we all thought Nico would ask you and I didn’t think the group thing--”

“Casey, if they haven’t said yes yet, they’re not going to.” Dahlia shook her head.

“They might,” Casey defended. Dahlia rolled her eyes.

Levi watched them bicker for a few more seconds, chewing on his lower lip, and then blurted, “I’m going with Nico. Um. I asked him last night. It’s...it’s a date.”

For the briefest of moments, Dahlia’s face crumpled slightly, but then she was smiling again, wide and sincere. “That’s amazing, Levi. Now we definitely have to pick you out something amazing.”

“Is that a hickey?” Casey leaned over and tugged at Levi’s-- _Nico’s_ \--hoodie. Levi slapped his hand away. “Oh my god, it totally is. Nico Kim gave you a hickey. Leviathan Schmitt!

“ _Leviathan_?”

“Levi doesn’t sound strict enough!”

“You don’t need to sound strict at all! It’s not a big deal.”

“Um, your first hickey is a very big deal. And is that his hoodie?”

Levi flushed. “He came over this morning. After practice. He does that all the time.”

“Yeah, except now he gives you hickeys when he does it!”

“That isn’t from this morning!”

His friends’ faces could only be described as stunned. Levi knew he had to be bright red, but he lifted his chin a little. “It’s from last night. We made out for like an hour in the back seat of his car.” He stood up, surprised at himself, and gave them both an expectant look. “Now, are we going shopping, or what?”

“Wait. Levi, wait! We need details!” Dahlia was on her feet and following after him quickly, Casey hot on her tail. Levi grinned and walked a little faster.

_._

_._

_._

Levi dropped his bags at the bottom of the basement stairs. “You keep showing up like this and I’m going to think you like me or something.”

Nico propped himself up on his elbows, dragging his eyes over Levi in a way that made him tingle. “Your mom let me in as she was leaving. Where’s she go every Saturday, anyway?”

Kicking his shoes off to the side, Levi approached the bed. Nico watched him lazily, making no move to sit up. “Bingo, and then she and some of her friends from the synagogue have dinner. She won’t be home for hours.” Slowly, watching Nico carefully, the way his eyes went dark, Levi put one knee on the bed, and then the other, straddling Nico’s knees. He leaned down, putting his palms on either side of Nico’s head. “How was practice?”

“Missed you on the field,” Nico said, hands reaching up to curl around Levi’s hips, and Levi laughed a little to cover the shiver.

“It’s not like we’re anywhere near each other.”

“Still. At least I get to see you.”

“Webber had some sort of emergency.” Levi shrugged, leaned down. Brushed his mouth over Nico’s. Soft, an experiment. Nico held very, very still, except for the rapid rise and fall of his chest, which he appreciated. “This is better anyway,” he mumbled when he pulled back.

“Agreed.”

Levi blinked. He’d never heard Nico’s voice do _that_ before. Face softening slightly, he leaned in to kiss him again, more firmly this time.

He let out a startled noise a few seconds later when Nico flipped them over in one quick, fluid motion, pinning Levi to the mattress at the same time that he deepened the kiss. The noise turned into a moan, Levi’s arms winding around Nico’s neck and pulling him down.

_._

_._

_._

“We’re going--” Levi whined, a little breathless, tipping his head back to give Nico’s mouth more room on his neck. His fingers tightened in thick hair, “--to be late-- _oh_ \--” Hips stuttering a little, he rocked down against Nico when his fingers tightened on Levi’s thighs, “--for homeroom. _Nico_.”

Perfection, Levi knew, was a myth. Nico Kim was not perfect. He was incorrigible. The sharp smirk he gave Levi when he raised his head made him squirm, stomach dropping, and Nico _knew_ it. He was also insatiable, because before Levi could bring up homeroom again, Nico’s mouth was on his once more. Forceful, rough, pushing up and forward like he wanted to devour Levi--and knocking him right into the horn.

The sound of it going off broke them apart, and Levi buried his face in Nico’s chest, shoulders shaking with laughter. “Oh my god.” Still mirthful when he raised his head, it faded at the look on Nico’s face. “What?”

Lips twitching slightly, Nico shook his head. “Nothing.” He reached up, fixing Levi’s glasses. Kissed his forehead. Levi’s heart flipped.

Perfection was a myth, he reminded himself. “We really do need to go.”

“I know,” Nico sighed. “Think she’ll talk to you today?”

Levi shrugged, mood souring slightly. It had been four days since Taryn had said a word to him. He knew she knew about him and Nico, but not even that had prompted her into speaking to him. Levi wasn’t sure why she was still so mad at him, or what he’d done wrong in the first place.

He missed her. She didn’t even sit next to him anymore.

Sensing that Levi was getting upset, Nico leaned in and kissed him again. “Hey. She’ll come around.”

“At least she’s ignoring Link too.” The smallest of silver linings. He licked his lips, pushed at Nico’s chest when he went in for another kiss. “Later,” he scolded. Hand finding the door handle, Levi opened it, climbing off of Nico’s lap and out of the car less than gracefully. Nico handed him his backpack from the passenger’s seat floor, then got out himself.

Their fingers tangled as they walked towards the school. Now that they were out of the car, Levi’s worry about being late for homeroom eased, their conversation moving to the new song Levi was learning for band.

“I just wish we could play stuff that I actually like listening to on my own. Ska would be perfect for marching band, but if I so much as mention, like, the Mighty Mighty Bosstones, Webber’s eye starts twitching.”

“Which ones are they, again?”

“I put them on last night,” Levi reminded him.

“Oh, yeah. I like that song about knocking on wood.” They stopped in front of Levi’s homeroom, Nico leaning in to kiss Levi’s cheek. “I’ll see you at practice?”

“You driving me home?”

“You inviting me in?”

Levi ducked his head, ears hot. “ _Nico_ …”

Smiling, Nico kissed him again, this time quick on his mouth. “Later, babe.” With a wink, he turned and walked away.

_._

_._

_._

“You _didn't_. Levi, seriously?”  Dahlia's mouth hung open, eyes wide. “I… When?”

Levi stuck his head out from behind the closet door. “Um. The first time? The day we went shopping. He was here when I got home.”

Dahlia was suddenly very grateful that Levi didn't let people sit on his bed. Her nose wrinkled slightly. “I hope you've changed the sheets.”

“After every time, yes.”

“How many times have you...you know.” Dahlia didn't think she had it in her to say it. She couldn't believe Levi had _done_ it.

“Um.” Levi went quiet for a few seconds. “Just twice.”

“Twice?”

“I mean obviously it doesn't happen when my mom is here.”

“Right. Right.” Dahlia bit her lip. “Um. How was it?”

Levi made a noise Dahlia could only think of as a dreamy sigh. “Honestly it's…” Levi emerged from the closet, zipping up Nico's hoodie. “When he touches me it's like all my missing pieces are in place. When he kisses me I feel like--like everything makes sense. He doesn't make me feel pressured or awkward… Nico makes me feel...wanted.”

“I mean anyone with eyes can see he wants you.”

“...I might. You know. Let him. Not right now, but. If just _that_ is so good…” Levi fiddled with the tab on his zipper, shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe, like. If we're still together for prom? And he asks me?” His voice cracked a little, his whole face bright red.

Dahlia couldn't even imagine.

She looked down at her hands, studying her nails, and then back up at Levi. “You like him? Like, really like him?”

“I like him so much.” Levi was smiling so wide, Dahlia had to return it. “It's kind of scary. Like. I'm sixteen. Am I supposed to feel like this? And what if he doesn't feel the same way? Nico's _had_ other boyfriends.”

“Have you talked to him about any of this?”

The vigor with which Levi shook his head was alarming. “No way. We haven't even gone to the dance yet. I'm not potentially ruining everything when it hasn't even been a week.”

“I don’t think you would ruin anything.”

Levi shrugged again. “Maybe, maybe not. The point is, I don’t want to risk it. I don’t want to do anything that might make Nico realize he’s dating _me_.”

“Levi, I think he knows he dating you.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think he realizes what that means. Nico still thinks me being awkward and nerdy and weird and clumsy is cute, for some reason. He hasn’t realized all of that adds up to loser.” Levi flopped back onto his bed, throwing an arm across his eyes dramatically.

“You’re not a loser, Levi. You’re a great guy and Nico sees that.” Dahlia stood up. “Now, c’mon, or we’re going to be late for the debate.”

Levi sat up a little, looking at her. “Say that last part again and tell me I’m not a loser.” Still, he stood up, straightening his clothes a little.

“Okay, but you’re a loser who can win arguments in a logical, well-supported manner. If anything, Nico is the one who should be worried.”

“Why should I be worried?”

Dahlia almost shrieked, nearly fell backwards down the stairs except for her grip on the rail. “What are you doing here?”

“Levi’s mom just let me in.” Nico jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Levi said he had a debate this afternoon. I just wanted to wish him luck.”

“You couldn’t text that?” Dahlia shuffled past him, stepping back and watching Levi’s face light up at the sight of Nico.

“Sorry, Lia. He does this.”

“He does this,” Nico repeated, raising his eyebrows even as his arms twined around Levi’s waist like they belonged there as soon as he was within reach. “What does that even mean?”

“It means you show up at random.” Levi leaned up, kissing Nico’s cheek. Keeping it chaste for Dahlia’s sake, no doubt. She felt her own cheeks warm up, remembering what they’d been talking about just a little while before.  “Not complaining.”

“Uh-huh.” Nico’s tone was doubtful, but he was grinning down at Levi, so he obviously wasn’t too upset. “So, good luck?”

“Thanks.” Levi kissed his cheek again before somehow removing himself from Nico’s grip, keeping one hand tangled with his. “We’re going to Joe’s after the debate.” He began tugging Nico towards the door, and Dahlia followed. Levi called goodbye to his mother as they left the house.

Dahlia’s car was parked in front. They paused when they reached it, Nico tugging Levi in for a proper kiss. As soon as they were in the vehicle and Nico was walking back to his house, she turned to look at Levi.

“I really don’t think you need to worry about him not feeling the same way.”

_._

_._

_._

Joe’s was much more crowded than either of them had been expecting for a Thursday night. Full of football players and cheerleaders, and the people who hung out with them. Even their booth in the back was occupied. Levi and Dahlia exchanged looks.

“Maybe we should just go back to my place and order a pizza?” Levi suggested. “I don’t think we’re going to--”

“Hey, Schmitty!”

“Is that Karev?” Dahlia’s eyes went wide as they were approached by the senior quarterback, who clapped Levi on the back hard enough that he stumbled forward a little.

“You looking for your boy? He’s out back with Link and the DeLucas.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

Dahlia waited until they were out of earshot to hiss into Levi’s. “Schmitty? _Alex_?”

Levi shrugged a little. “They like Nico. Nico’s a good player and he’s friendly and helpful. I’m his boyfriend, so they like me by extension, now.” The way Levi called himself Nico’s boyfriend was so different from even less than a week ago, when he’d been denying it was even a possibility. Almost proud.

“How does it feel to not be Glasses anymore?”

“Really fucking weird,” Levi admitted. “I keep waiting for Karev to give me shit for that time Jo and I got stuck in the closet for 7 Minutes in Heaven, but now that I’m with Nico it’s like it never happened.”

“I guess you’re less of a threat when you’re dating a guy.”

“I was never a _threat_.” They pushed through the back exit, into the little patio seating area. Sure enough, Link and Nico were sitting at a table with both DeLuca siblings. The rest of the area was pretty empty. Link had a guitar.

Dahlia rolled her eyes. Of course he did.

“Hey, guys.” Levi approached the table with a confidence Dahlia had never seen from him before, and Nico made room immediately. She was a little surprised he didn’t get pulled onto the older boy’s lap.

For a second, Dahlia wasn’t sure if she should join them. How was Levi that comfortable with a group of people that would never have noticed him if he wasn’t dating one of them?

Well, alright. Maybe that wasn’t true for Nico. And Link, she admitted grudgingly to herself. But still…

“Qadri, get over here.” She blinked, looked at where Carina DeLuca was waving to her. “Help me finish these tats.”

“Tots,” her brother corrected absently.

“The boys say there is too much starch and they want to keep their figures.”

“Literally none of us said that, Carina.”

“You didn’t have to, Andrea.”

Dahlia had never heard anyone call DeLuca by his first name. The way Carina did it, easy, almost with a laugh, had her feet propelling her forward. She found herself sitting next to the other girl, who immediately offered her the basket of sweet potato tots. Across the table, Levi gave her an encouraging smile and a slight nod.

Slowly, Dahlia allowed herself to relax. Link kept playing guitar while she and Levi ordered food, singing every once in awhile but mostly just messing around. DeLuca kept telling really stupid jokes, and Carina kept telling him they were stupid, then looking to Dahlia for agreement.

 At some point, Levi finished his food, and he and Nico disappeared shortly after. Carina snorted when Dahlia realized it.

“Levi does not like public kissing,” she said. “Of course they left.” The way she said it, it seemed like they’d hung out before. Before Dahlia could ask--when did Levi have the time?--the other girl leaned in. “How do you feel about public kissing?”

“Um.” Dahlia jerked back slightly. “I don’t?”

“Oh.” Carina’s face fell slightly. “You are attracted to girls, though, yes?”

“Carina, you can’t just ask people that,” DeLuca groaned, shaking his head.

“Why not? Everyone else here likes kissing girls now that Nico and Levi are gone. I was just asking Qadri…”

“Dahlia. You can call me Dahlia. And--I do. I think. I’ve never actually kissed anyone.”

“Because you are Muslim?”

“Um. That’s part of it. I also haven’t, you know...met anyone who wanted to kiss me.”

“I would not be so sure.” Carina winked at Dahlia, then stood gracefully. “You'll be at the dance?”

“Homecoming? Yeah.” As far as she knew, she and Casey were still going.

“Save me one.” It was more a command than anything. Carina turned to DeLuca. “Come, Andrea. We should go.”

Dahlia wanted to ask her not to--wanted to ask her about the dance, and possibly beg her not to leave her with Link. She couldn’t find the words until the two siblings were gone. It was just her and the smug, blonde football player.

She began gathering her things. Then she stopped, turned to Link.

“Taryn thought the two of you were friends,” she said, cold. “Why did you say yes to going to the dance with Meredith Grey?”

“I’m doing her a favor.” Link looked Dahlia over, took his guitar off. “She asked me to, so I’m helping out a friend.”

“Did you explain that to Taryn?”

“She didn’t really give me a chance to.”

Dahlia’s lips pressed together, and she sighed to herself. “I’m not going to talk to her for you or something like that.”

“Hey, I wasn’t going to ask you to. I can handle my own business. You’re the one who brought her up.”

That was true, but… Dahlia put her hands on her hips. “Are you going to fix it?”

“When Taryn’s ready for me to.”

Whatever that meant. Rolling her eyes, Dahlia turned to go, leaving Link alone with his guitar. Who has time for boys? She didn’t know what Levi was thinking.

_._

_._

_._

“Wow.”

Levi flushed, fidgeted with the sleeves of the forest green button up that Dahlia had helped him pick out. “I don’t know if _wow_ is…”

Nico stopped him by cupping his face, kissing him firmly. “Wow,” he repeated when he pulled back. “You look amazing.”

“So do you.”

It was ridiculous to feel shy, but standing on his front porch with Nico, with Nico wearing a dark brown sweater that made him look almost dangerous in the dim light, Levi couldn’t help it. Even after the week he’d just had, it was still hard to believe that Nico Kim wanted him, of all people. Still, when he offered Levi his hand, Levi took it.

Nico laced their fingers together immediately as they started walking to his car. “Your mom didn’t want to take pictures or anything?”

“She’s at bingo. But she gave me money for the photographer at the dance.”

“My sister did the same thing.” Nico hadn’t bothered driving over to Levi’s, seeing as how they lived so close. When they reached his car, he opened the door for Levi, chest warming at the small, pleased smile it got out of the younger boy. Going around the car, he climbed in as well. “I guess we’ll have to get professional pictures taken for our first dance. What a bummer.”

“First?” Levi finished buckling, turned to Nico.

“Well, there’s the winter formal, Sadie Hawkins, spring fling, prom…”

“It sounds like you have our whole year planned.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No!” Levi shook his head. “No, no, it’s…”

Nico waited. He knew sometimes Levi’s brain moved too fast and his mouth had to stumble through everything to pick out what he actually wanted to say.

“It’s perfect.”

Relaxing, Nico smiled, leaned over to kiss Levi again before he started the car.

The gym of Grey Sloan Memorial High was lit up when they approached it about twenty minutes later, holding hands again. Levi had their tickets out already and kept double-checking to make sure they were valid. Finally, Nico took them from him.

“Babe, you bought the same tickets as everyone else. They’re not going to turn us away.”

“I just...keep waiting for the pumpkin.”

“Okay, but you’re forgetting something.”

“What?”

“Cinderella still married the prince and lived happily ever after.”

Levi’s mouth fell open a little, his eyes widening slightly. It was--so fucking cute. Fuck, Nico was so gone on him. He leaned in, kissing him softly.

The little sigh, the way Levi sort of melted into him… Nico let go of his hands to wrap his arms around the younger teen, deepening the kiss and tasting the hot chocolate Levi had clearly been drinking before Nico picked him up. He smiled, pulled back to rest their foreheads together. Levi’s eyes fluttered open.

“Does that make me Brandy?”

Nico threw his head back and laughed. “My parents aren’t hippie Jesus and a fake nun, so I don’t think so.”

“Good. I don’t think I could pull off those braids.”

Bringing Levi’s hand up to his mouth, Nico kissed the back of it, then tugged Levi along towards the gym entrance.

Inside, the activities committee had turned the gym into a dance space, or at least made the effort. The bleachers were up, round tables dotting the back half of the gym, and there was a DJ on the stage. Balloons floated around in autumnal colors, some of them filled with confetti or glitter, and twinkle lights covered every door frame. It wasn’t exactly a palace ballroom, but it was still pretty neat.

“Pictures before we get sweaty?” Nico asked, glancing down at Levi and then towards the line, still pretty short as people filed in and got situated. Levi nodded and they got in line. “Oh, hey, there’s Link and Meredith...and DeLuca.”

“Oh, is Carina with them?” Levi craned his neck. Nico looked at him, the question on his face. “After we abandoned Dahlia at Joe’s the other day, apparently she told Dahlia to save her a dance.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing, I just...thought Dahlia liked Taryn.”

Levi turned to look at his boyfriend, surprised. “How did you pick up on that?”

“I recognize the signs of Gay Frustration.”

“That’s not a thing.” Levi laughed a little. Nico shook his head slightly, used his hand in Levi’s to tug him closer and wrap his arm around him.

“It is. You’ve never experienced it?”

“I don’t even know what you mean by it.” Levi’s arms slid up around his neck, fingers toying with his hair.

“When all you want to do is grab someone and kiss them, and you know you’re both gay, but you don’t know if they’re into you like that or you know for a fact they’re into someone else…”

“When did you feel like that about someone?” Levi asked, brow furrowing slightly. He wasn’t jealous, he just… Couldn’t imagine Nico not being sure someone wanted him too. Except that his boyfriend was giving him a very flat look. “Wait. Me?”

“Levi, you ran me around for weeks.”

“I did not!” Levi protested.

“I put out all the signs and you acted oblivious!” Nico didn’t seem upset by it, just amused. Still, Levi’s stomach twisted at the thought that he’d put Nico through that kind of uncertainty.

“I wasn’t sure if…”

“I get that now,” Nico said quickly. “That doesn’t mean I didn’t experience Gay Frustration.”

“Well, are you frustrated now?”

Nico’s eyes went dark and hot; Levi’s stomach swooped in response, he licked his lips. “Ask me that again when I have you alone.”

Before Levi could articulate a reply that didn’t start with a whimper, it was their turn to have their pictures taken. Then Link was there with Meredith and DeLuca, leading them over to their table. Carina was already sitting there, with Maggie Pierce, Meredith’s freshman sister.

If Taryn had been there, she would have been freaking out.

Levi looked around for his friends, but he didn’t see them. As Link and DeLuca argued about...something...he checked his phone.

“Hey, um,” he turned to Nico, putting a hand on his arm. “Dahlia and Casey are in the parking lot. Can we pull up a couple more chairs, do you think?”

“No Taryn?” Link asked, pausing is argument long enough to look at Levi, who shook his head.

“Apparently not.”

“Are they together?” Maggie asked, abrupt, startling everyone there. Or at least Levi. “Qadri and Casey?”

“Uh, no. Dahlia’s not...into guys.” She’d never confirmed that for Levi, but she had also never shown any interest in anyone other than Taryn, so Levi was pretty sure.

“Oh.” That seemed to be the extent of the conversation Maggie wanted to have with him, but she leaned forward and said something quietly to Meredith that had the older teen’s eyebrows shooting up.

Asking wouldn’t get him anything, Levi knew, so he turned his attention back to looking for his friends. Carina spotted them first.

“Pink is a lovely color on your friend, Levi.”

“Thanks? Tell her that?”

“Oh,” Carina stood up, “I intend to.” She walked away, snagging Dahlia before she had even reached the table. Casey stared after them as he approached.

“When and how did that happen?”

“This whole year has honestly felt like that campaign where Taryn trapped our characters in the Improbability Field,” Levi agreed without thinking. That had been the summer they all read Douglas Adams and tried to be creative with their campaigns.

Not that anyone else at the table would know that, Levi realized. The awkward silence made that clear.

Then Meredith spoke up. “I haven’t seen any whales or petunias fall from the sky, so I think we’re still in our normal reality.”

“I always carry a towel just in case, though,” Levi tried, a little uncertain. He perked up a little when he got a laugh out of her.

“I have to say the movie version did not do the books justice. I know it’s been a few of years, but…”

“No, you’re totally right. The only thing they did right was cast Alan Rickman as Marvin.”

“Controversial opinion, but I like it. Not a Martin Freeman fan?”

“Just think he wasn’t right for Arthur.”

“Hey, nerds.” Maggie raised her eyebrows at them when she had Meredith and Levi’s attention. “What are you talking about?”

“Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy,” Levi and Meredith said at the same time, and then _Meredith Grey_ smiled at him.

“It’s Levi, right?” She glanced at Nico. “You’re friends with Taryn, too?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah.” Levi shot Casey a wide-eyed look that he returned. Taryn needed to be there; she was never going to believe any of it.

“What’d we miss?” Dahlia asked, interrupting the moment by putting her hands on Levi and Casey’s chairs and slumping forward a little. Carina was much more composed when she sat down, an air of smugness around her that reminded Levi a little of Nico in the beginning, when he’d do things to fluster Levi on purpose.

“Nerd talk,” Maggie said, sounding bored. “Can we please go dance?”

“You guys go,” Dahlia said, collapsing into the chair next to Casey and grabbing the water bottle Carina offered her. “I need to breathe.”

“I’m waiting for a slower song,” DeLuca said. “That isn’t by someone whose name ends with a y, an a, or an i.”

“You’re going to be waiting a long time.” Meredith stood up, taking Maggie’s hand. Link stood too. After a few seconds, so did Casey.

“You want to?” Nico turned to Levi.

“Kinda why we’re here, right?” Levi didn’t want to just abandon Dahlia with the DeLucas. Although, considering the way she was leaning across the table to talk to Carina, he didn’t think she would mind so much.

Eventually, she and the siblings joined their group on the floor. It was nothing like Levi had pictured homecoming, or any school dance, ever being. Karev and Jo even came over to chat and dance for a little while, although mostly with Meredith and Link.

Hours blurred together, and sooner than Levi would have liked, the night was winding down. Some people had already left, including the DeLuca siblings, Meredith, Link and Maggie. At one point, Nico disappeared for a few minutes. He came back just as the DJ announced the last song.

“I’m going to close the night out with a request,” he said into the microphone. “Here’s, uh. _Good Thing_ , by Reel Big Fish.”

Levi’s eyes widened as the music started, and he turned to look at Nico. “You didn’t.”

“Something you’d actually listen to.” Nico laughed a little, grabbing Levi’s hand and pulling him close, his other arm wrapping around his waist. He started rocking them to the beat. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Casey and Dahlia dancing too, although not together the way he and Nico were.

“See,” Nico told him, catching his attention again, “no pumpkins here.”

Nico spun him, and Levi couldn’t help the giggle the escaped him. That feeling of lightness didn’t fade, even when the music did.


	4. October-Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really not happy with this chapter, but the longer I worked at it the less happy I was. So here you go. Sorry for the wait. I hope it isn't too disappointing.

**Chapter Four:**

_October--Part II_

_._

_._

_._

A couple of weeks later, there were pumpkins everywhere.

Levi sighed as he glued together the two edges of a strip of brown, glittery scrapbook paper, adding another link to the chain he was creating. Already, at least six feet stretched out behind him; unfortunately, Levi needed thirty-two. It would be going over the door of the gym that weekend, for the Fall Festival the GSA put on every year.

It was Casey's first year running it, and he was going a little crazy with power.

“Glitter paint every third letter, not every other letter, come on, Jo.”

“You know, I'm doing this as a favor. You could not be a jerk about it, Casey Parker.” Levi paused to watch Jo poke her paintbrush at Casey, just barely missing his shirt. “It's not like people are going to complain about extra glitter letters.”

“It's the aesthetic!” Casey ducked out of the way of the brush and gestured to Levi. “And to match the chain, which has every third link glitter!”

“...I was supposed to do every third?” Levi stops, looking back at his chain. “Did you actually tell me that, or was I just meant to infer...?”

Casey shut his mouth, jaw twitching slightly. Finally, he threw his hands up. “Why do I bother?”

“Sorry, Case,” Levi called as he walked away. “I'll fix it.”

Once Casey was out of earshot, Jo gave Levi a look.

“What?”

“You're not really going to go back and redo it, are you?”

Levi shrugged. “Casey is my friend, and this is really important to him. It's not that hard to cut and glue strips of paper, just time consuming.” That part was fine anyway, since he was waiting for Nico to finish with whatever it was football players did for practice once their season was over.

Jo chewed on her bottom lip, studying Levi for a few seconds. Looked down at her banner, shoulders slumping. “I mean I guess it wouldn't be too hard to start over. I haven't painted much...” She shot Levi another glance, laughed a little. “Hey, do you remember last year?”

“I try to forget it,” Levi answered honestly, laughing too. “Not exactly a stellar period of time in my life.”

“But look at you now, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean... You're dating Nico Kim. We're having a conversation that isn't you trying to talk to me about _Space Balls_.”

“ _Star Wars_.”

“Oh, right, _Space Balls_ is the one Alex likes.”

“It's actually a pretty good movie.”

“Oh.”

They both paused, unsure what the other one was trying to say. Finally, Jo shook her head. “I mean, what I'm saying is... Go Levi.” She raised one hand, waving it a little. “Yay!”

Levi blinked at her. “Uh. Thanks.”

Feeling like she'd made her point, Jo nodded, began crumpling up her banner so that she could start over. “Also, this is going to be the most attended Fall Festival in the history of Grey Sloan Memorial High.” She flashed Levi a grin. “I heard there were going to be carnival rides in the parking lot.”

.

.

.

“Carnival rides in the parking lot! Casey, you can't promise people that! There's no way any faculty member is going to sign off on that, and even if they did, where would we get the equipment?” Levi knew he was ranting, gesturing wildly, but he couldn't help it. Casey didn't look like it was bothering him at all, anyway, where he was sitting at a lunch table pouring corn kernels into little glass jars.

“Coach Hunt already did sign off on it,” Casey said, shrugging slightly, “and he hooked me up with the people who rent equipment to the city for its fairs. They donated it for the night as long as we put their name out. It's good for business to look philanthropic.”

“Coach Hunt signed off on it?”

“Yeah, well.” Casey took a deep breath. “I've been talking to him about trying out for the football team next year.”

Levi sat down across from Casey with his mouth hanging open. “What?”

“We've just been talking about it. But it'd be a really big deal, you know. The first trans guy on the football team.”

“No, I totally get that.” Levi went quiet for a moment, thinking of how exactly to say what he needed to. “It's just that...you were the most vocal about all of us staying in band together for high school. No splitting up the group, remember? And now you want to join the football team, and you can't do both...”

“No,” Casey agreed. “But...the group's kind of already split up, Levi. You and Taryn aren't talking, Dahlia and Taryn are barely talking and I don't even know what's going on there.” Casey shook his head slightly. “And it's different now. I don't have to worry about being in different crowds if I join the football team, since you're dating Nico and hanging out with him and his friends so much anyway.”

“You don't have to worry about that now, Casey. I'm still hanging out with you too.”

Casey gave Levi a flat look that definitely did its job. Levi felt steamrolled. “We haven't had a campaign session in three weeks, Levi.”

“That's just...”

“It's okay. It was stupid to think things could stay exactly the same all four years of high school. But that's why I just...need this festival to go well. I need to impress all those football players that are going to be here because you're dating one of them.” Casey paused. “Speaking of, where is Nico?”

“Post-practice shower,” Levi said, grinning a little when as if on cue, his phone chimed. “We're gonna go, but I'll finish the chain at home tonight.” He stood up.

“Just as long as it's done by the time we start setting up. Have fun making out with your boyfriend.”

There was no point in denying what Casey said, so Levi just flipped him off as he walked away.

.

.

.

As much as Levi normally loved Nico's big, warm hands all over him, it was a little different when those big, warm hands were checking to make sure that his _harness_ was fastened securely.

“Hey.” Nico caught Levi's chin, tilting his head up. “The floor is a giant cushion. The line will catch you, and I'm going to be right below. You only go as far up as you feel comfortable.”

“I'm going to fall.”

“You're not going to fall.”

“I'm going to fall, and my harness will somehow come off, and--” Nico's dry, slightly chapped lips pressed against his, cutting Levi off. When he pulled back, Nico tugged at Levi's harness again.

“You'll be fine.” Nico stepped back, gesturing to the rock climbing wall that ran from floor to very high ceiling at his gym. “Just like I showed you.”

Levi actually _did_ do fine—right up until Nico told him that he was doing great, he looked down to grin at him and realized he was high enough he was over Nico's head.

Palms suddenly very slippery, Levi let out a squeak and immediately let go. Strong arms wrapped around his waist just before his feet hit the ground, and Nico's chuckle was warm in his ear when he kissed his cheek. “You psyched yourself out by looking down. I did the same thing my first time.”

Chest and cheeks warm, Levi leaned back against Nico's chest. “Did you really?”

“Yeah. Was probably about the same height up.” Nico straightened up a little without pulling away. “You want to go again?”

“No thank you. Can we go do my thing now?”

Laughing with a slight, fond shake of his head, Nico released Levi so that he could start the process of unharnessing him. “Sure. What's your thing again?”

.

.

.

They had to drive ten miles outside of Seattle for it, but Nico had to admit the maze was impressive. He could see it from the road, a square acre of a thing, full of turns and dead ends.

“Well, it's time with you, so I was already going to be a fan,” he said as they approached the entrance, pausing at a booth outside to donate five dollars to the entrance fee, “but I gotta say this is great.”

Levi grinned, taking Nico's hand, curling their fingers together. “The best part is there are no heights.”

“The top of the maze is pretty high. I bet I could get up there.” Nico pretended to pull away, as if to do just that, and Levi grabbed him by the jacket, tugging him back with a laugh.

“No, no.” He shook his head and leaned up to kiss Nico. “Stay here, with me.”

Feeling something bright and happy well up in him, Nico had no other choice but to wrap his arm around Levi's waist and duck his head, kissing Levi again, more deeply.

“Well, if you insist...” He murmured the words against Levi's mouth, grinning still, and backed his smaller boyfriend up into the first corner he could, hands moving until he could cup Levi's ass, lift him up. Levi's legs wrapped around him easily, now, although the first couple of times that they'd done this, it had been awkward. Now, his hands threaded in Nico's hair and he tugged his head up for kisses whenever Nico's mouth on his neck got to be too much. Bossy without words.

Nico fuckin' loved it.

They broke apart before things could get too heated, jostled from their intimate haze by the sound of children's laughter on the other side of one straw wall. Slowly, Nico set Levi back down on his feet, fixed his glasses for him. Indulged in the urge to run his thumb over that prickly peach fuzz Levi tried to call stubble. Fuck, he was so cute.

Dropping his hand to take Levi's again, he looked in both directions, then quirked a brow. “Which direction do we go?”

Levi shrugged. “Half the fun is getting lost,” he pointed out, like that was just something Nico was supposed to know. Maybe it was. Nico thought all of the fun was being with Levi, whatever they were doing. If it was getting lost, they'd find their way out together.

Eventually.

.

.

.

“Hey, so. Halloween.”

Levi lifted his head from where it had been resting on Nico's chest to blink up at his boyfriend, adjusting his glasses slightly so that he could do it better. “Halloween?”

“Do you and your friends have plans, or...”

“Or?” A smile tugged at the corner of Levi's mouth. He shifted so that he was on his elbows. Nico almost looked nervous.

“Or would you want to do something with me?”

“Something like what?”

“A surprise?” Nico's face did that thing it did where he tried to look charming and innocent, eyes widening, eyebrows going up. Levi raised his own as well.

“A surprise.” On Halloween. “Is it a scary surprise?”

“No.” Levi gave Nico a flat look, and he laughed a little. “I promise.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Yes. You can surprise me, Nico Kim. I mean, you already do every day.”

“How do I surprise you?”

Levi moved a hand, brushed some of Nico's hair off his forehead, and hummed. “You see me.”

.

.

.

“Oh, wow.” Dahlia looked around with wide eyes as she entered the gym with Levi and Nico. “This is...amazing. I can't believe Casey did all of this. This is, like, straight Leslie Knope style.”

“That's exactly that I said!” Levi waved a hand around. The gym had been transformed into a marketplace, booths selling food lining the walls, stalls with games marking a path to the doors on the other side. “Wait until you see the rides.”

“Ooh, I hope there's that one where you sit in, like, a cup, and it spins you around while it spins around.”

“I don't think any carnival is complete without one of those.”

“Personally, I’m a fan of the Ferris wheel.”

Dahlia glanced at Nico, a little surprised at the input. While she liked Levi’s boyfriend well enough, he tended to let Levi do most of the talking when they were all hanging out.

“So should I expect to be ditched at some point so that you and Levi can have a romantic moment at the top?”

“Nah,” Nico slid an arm around Levi’s waist. “I might make him go on it with me, but I’m not gonna ask it to stop at the top.”

“Nico’s very aware of my thing about heights,” Levi explained, smiling up at him.

“I still think you’re not giving yourself enough credit. You got pretty high last time.” At Dahlia’s confused look, Nico explained, “I’m teaching Levi how to rock climb.”

“No way.” Dahlia let out a giggle. “Levi, rock climbing? I can’t even picture it.”

“Hey,” Levi complained, reaching out to flick Dahlia’s shoulder. “Nico’s right. Last time I did get pretty high. I might even be good at it, some day.” Levi paused, admitted, “Although it is slow going.”

“If you start scaling buildings, I am not making you _any_ sort of insect-inspired costume.”

“A spider is an arachnid,” Nico interjected into their bickering, causing both younger teens to pause and look at him. “Not an insect.”

It took Levi a second to get it, and then he laughed a little. “He’s got a point. No insects doesn’t rule out Spider-Man.”

“The only thing you and Peter Parker have in common is that you’re both nerds.” They paused in front of a booth selling funnel cakes. “I shouldn’t. I haven’t had dinner.”

“We could split one,” Levi offered.  

“Look, there’s a pasta booth right there. Why don’t we grab some, and then come back and you and Levi can split the funnel cake?”

“...Nico might be too mature for us, Levi,” Dahlia said. It was a good plan, though. She headed towards the pasta booth. A bowl of pesto sounded amazing, actually… The line wasn’t too long, either.

She saw Taryn coming out of the corner of her eye. The other girl entered the gym, looking around, and then spotted Levi and Nico and began striding over. Those two were so wrapped up with each other that neither noticed until Taryn was right in front of them.

“Hey.”

“...Hey.” Levi shuffled his feet, detangling himself from Nico.

“Can we talk?”

“Uh, sure.” A glance at Nico, Dahlia. He nodded. “Yeah, okay.” With a pat to Nico’s chest, Levi headed outside with Taryn. Dahlia watched him go, then looked at Nico. His eyes were worried. She sighed.

.

.

.

“So.” Levi kept his hands shoved in his pockets, rocked on his heels. Avoiding looking at Taryn. “You wanted to talk?”

“I did.” Taryn scuffed her shoe. “Kind of hard to do it now that you’re actually in front of me, though.”

“Try.”

Levi’s voice was wry, his hands leaving his pockets to cross his arms over his chest. He waited, patiently, to see what she was going to do. Because if Taryn was going to apologize to him, she damn sure actually had to apologize.

“I’m…” Taryn took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I was a jerk.”

“You were.” Levi nodded. “You were completely out of line.”

“I know. I was just...mad.”

“At me for no reason!” Levi threw his hands up, then dropped them. “I didn’t do anything, and you yelled at me, and then stopped talking to me.”

“...Okay, true, I did all of that, but...it _did_ get you to ask Nico out.”

“You do not get to take credit for that.”

Taryn’s hopeful smile faltered, and she shrugged. “So are we, like, not friends anymore?”

Levi studied her, sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. “We’re not _not_ friends anymore. We’re still… Come on, Tare, I’ve known you since kindergarten.”

“Good. Because I really miss you.”

“...I miss you too,” Levi admitted. “So much has been happening with Nico, and I love Lia, but it’s like… I should be telling you this stuff.” Glancing around, he stepped closer, lowered his voice. “I’ve given Nico _blowjobs_ , Taryn.”

“Shut up. You did not tell Dahlia that!”

Levi shook his head. “No, not that, but I’ve told her some stuff… I think it makes her uncomfortable.” Which Levi totally understood. He just...needed someone to talk to about it.

“So...how was it?”

“This is not the time to talk about it!”

“Ugh, fine.” Taryn paused, and her next words came out nervous. “I could...come over after practice Monday?”

“Um. Nico usually…” Levi’s whole face went red. “Maybe after dinner, instead.”

“Levi Schmitt, you hussy.” Taryn smacked his shoulder lightly. “Just how often does Nico _usually_?”

“It’s not like that. I mean, it’s not all we do.”

“Sure it isn’t.”

“It’s not.” Levi shrugged. “I mean, we do a lot, but...Nico never makes me feel like that’s all he wants to do.”

“You seem happy.”

Levi hesitated before agreeing. “I keep almost telling him I love him.”

“Dude. _Levi_. We’re sixteen and you’ve been dating less than a month.”

“I know.” Levi groaned, shook his head. That was why he needed Taryn. That voice of annoying reason in his ear. “And if I don’t get back in there, he’s going to come out here looking because he’ll be worried, and he’ll probably have food because he’s super thoughtful, and… I’m crazy about him.”

Taryn was staring at him with wide eyes by the time Levi was done. She smiled a little. “How did _you_ end up being the first one of us to go through this?”

Levi went redder than she had ever seen him. Shrugged. “I literally ran into him the first time we met. Trust me when I say I have no idea why he's into me. He just...is.”

Rolling her eyes, Taryn knocked their shoulders together, using the momentum to turn Levi around and walk him back towards the gym. “Hey, Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Is...um, is Dahlia dating Carina DeLuca?”

.

.

.

“So Taryn apologized to Levi.” Link used the staple gun to pin down another section of the green twinkle lights he was helping hang around Nico's garage. “Good for him. I'm glad they're talking again.”

“She hasn't said anything to you, yet?” Nico looked up from the pumpkin he was very carefully carving.

“Nah, but she won't.” Link shrugged. “I'm gonna have to do that one. I'm just waiting for Meredith to make up her mind so that I can be straight with Taryn.”

“Nothing about you is straight.”

Link threw a wad of tape at him, which Nico ducked, laughing. “Not the point.”

The two boys settled back into preparing Nico's garage for his date with Levi that night. Once he had finished with the pumpkins--three of them--Nico made sure that the t.v. was set up.

“I still can't believe you're missing my party so that you can watch old Disney Channel movies.”

“Hey, _Under Wraps_ is a classic. _I_ still can't believe I found a copy that doesn't play for shit.”

“ _I_ still can't believe you found a working VCR.”

“My dad had it in his basement.”

“Okay, but how did you get it out?”

“Naomi grabbed it for me during her dinner with them last week.”

Link nodded slowly, not wanting to push further when Nico's back had gone all tense, his tone tight.

“So, _Under Wraps_ , _Halloweentown_ , _Hocus Pocus_ … These are really what Levi's in to?”

“Horror isn't his thing.”

“I don't know man, those Sanderson Sisters are pretty terrifying.” Link added a couple more staples.

“Well, then maybe I'll get cuddles.”

Link laughed. “I don't think you need to scare Levi for those.”

Nico paused, turning to look at Link. Sensing his friend was about to get serious, Link put down the staple gun. “I do worry a little that I'm pushing too hard for some things.”

“Things like what?”

Nico shrugged. “The physical stuff.”

“Have you ever not stopped when he told you to?”

“He's never told me to stop. I guess I'm just worried that he's going further than he's ready for because he thinks I'll get bored or something.”

“This really sounds like something you need to talk to Levi about.” Link sighed. “And my advice is to actually talk to him about everything.”

Nico made a face. “Everything?”

“Does he know why you live with your sister? Or that you don't talk to your parents?”

“...No. But Levi didn't have to deal with that. When he came out, his mom and friends were supportive. That's a part of being gay he didn't have to experience.”

“But you did.” Link climbed down from the bench he'd been on while he hung up lights, leaned against it and crossed his arms. “Nico, sheltering Levi from your experiences isn't a good idea. He deserves to know. If you care about him, you need to let him in.”

“I let him in.”

Link gestured around. “You're a great boyfriend. But how much does Levi really know about Nico Kim?”

Nico didn't really have a good response for that. He went back to fighting with tangled wires.

.

.

.

Some time after the Sanderson Sisters had been resurrected, Nico found himself with a lap full of his boyfriend.

“I can't believe you did all of this for me.” Levi's voice is so soft that Nico wouldn't be able to hear it if his mouth weren't so close to Nico's ear. His lips moved over Nico's jaw, causing the older teen's throat to bob. Levi's hands were pressed to his shoulders, pressing him against the couch. Every one of his movements was so slow, unhurried...tender.

Nico's head was swimming.

“Well, I…” He sucked in a breath. That was teeth. Levi had bitten his throat. Before Nico's dick could take over, he gently pushed Levi back a little. Enough that he could get Levi to look at him. Pouting.

Fuck, he was too cute.

“I wanted to do something nice for you. Because I like you.”

“I know.” The pout disappeared, Levi's face slipping into something warm. “I like you too. So let me do something nice for you.”

“That's not--” Nico caught Levi's hand, pulled it up to his mouth to kiss his palm. “You don't have to.”

Levi sat back a little more, frowning slightly. “You don't want to?”

“No, I do, it's just...I don't want you to feel like you have to.”

“Oh.” Levi blinked. “Oh, Nico, no. You don't.” Slowly, he climbed off of Nico's lap. Although he immediately missed his warmth, Nico let him go. “You have never made me feel pressured.”

“No?”

“No.” Levi smiled, shook his head. “You make me feel...cherished.”

“That's how you should feel.”

“Well, so should you.”

“I.” Nico blinked, eyes suddenly stinging, throat tight. “I.”

Concern crumpled Levi's face. “Nico…” He was in his lap again in seconds, but this time, his arms were around Nico's shoulders, hands in his hair, pulling him close enough Nico could stain his t-shirt with his tears.

Nico fell asleep like that, with Levi wrapped around him. Holding him.

He hadn't felt that safe in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: November. Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are love. <3


End file.
